


Nirvana's Weekend Warrior

by neonlightafi (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Luke works at a pizzeria, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Waiter Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neonlightafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when he left his number on the back of the receipt, hidden under the tip for his waiter.</p><p>Or the one where Ashton just wants to be friends with his waiter and Luke is happy he got his cute customer's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a test run kind of thing. As of right now, there are only 2 parts. if enough people like it, there might be more.

"Why not Ash? Come on, please," my younger sister begged me, practically on her hands and knees.  
"Because I said no Violet. One, you know I have plans tonight, and two I just don't feel like taking you and your rowdy girlfriends to the movies. So stop asking me!"  
"Ugh, what's so special about Oliver anyway? He's not even that cute anyway." Wow, did that just come out of her mouth? My boyfriend of four years was freaking gorgeous!  
"I have to finish getting ready. Now stop being a fucking pest and leave me alone." I shut my bedroom door and turned up my stereo. My One Direction station on Pandora (do not judge my fanboy-ness) was blaring through the speakers and I swayed to the music as I searched for an outfit to wear tonight. I picked out a pair of black skinnies with a rip in the knee, my Weekend Warrior tee and a black bandana. All I needed was the perfect pair of shoes. I rummaged through my many, many, many shoes that took up almost half of my closet. I find my favorite pair of worn black Toms. Perfect. I run my hands through my brown, curly locks of hair. I fix my fringe quickly then step out of my bathroom. Today was my four-year anniversary with my boyfriend, Oliver. We'd been "together" longer than four years but it was official four years ago. His dad was the owner of Hardey’s Pizza Pub on the Magnificent Mile downtown, so he planned a special night for us out on the town. I don't really know what he has planned for us but I can't wait.  
"Ashton, Oliver is here," my dad called up the stairs. I grabbed my jacket, the black and glasses that I got from Target on sale for seven bucks and my house keys and then head my way down stairs. Oliver looked fantastic, as usual. He had on blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. "You look great Ashton. I'm so glad that you were the one to steal my heart babe."  
"Get together you two, I want a picture." "Seriously Dad? We have to get going. Just one picture." I smiled at my father. It was just my sister, my dad and I. My mom died when I was six so I grew up being super close to my dad. He'd do anything for my sister and me. We have an older brother, Avery, but he and my mom were in a car accident that left him in a coma and her dead. The doctors are saying that he's starting to become a little more responsive but they've been saying that for twelve years. So I do everything for him and my sister. Mom died three months after my sister was born so she doesn't remember her at all. Half an hour later we're sitting in one of the best pizza places in Chicago. Our waiter comes and greets us politely, "Hi, I’m Luke and I’ll be your waiter for the night. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" "Um yes, I'll have water with lemon please," Oliver answered. "I'll have the raspberry iced tea, but no ice. I’m not a huge fan of ice in my drinks, it just waters them down," I say, laughing and staring into his piercing green eyes. He smiles and says that he'll be back with our orders within the next few minutes. "This is fun. So, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?" "That, my dear, is a secret. I don't want to ruin anything. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, as the saying goes." Luke comes back with our drinks quickly. "Here is your water Mr. Everglade. And here is your raspberry iced tea, freshly brewed," he says, placing the tea in front of me, "Have you decided on your meals yet?" "No, actually we haven't. Can you come back in about ten minutes and we should be decided by then." "Say no more. Flag me down if you need anything or have any questions. I'm just around the corner." I watch him walk away and then I look at my menu, but in the back of my mind I'm thinking about how gorgeous he is. He has the prettiest blue eyes and his blonde hair is shaped into a perfect quiff. I snap out of it and remind myself that my boyfriend is sitting directly across the table. We place our orders and I smile too myself, thinking about how well my life is going and how my mother is smiling down on me right now and watching and guiding me along with the help of our omnipresent Father. "Babe. Babe. Hello!" Oliver says, waving his hand in front of my face, "What are you smiling about?" "Oh, I was just thinking about my mom. I know she'd be proud of my accomplishments. I graduated high school at fifteen, and I've got one more year left of college before I get my Bachelor of the Arts. Now tell me that isn't something to be proud of." I made myself happy, I made my dad happy, and I know that if my brother weren't in a coma, he'd be proud of me too. "Ashton, I'm sure that this is probably a sore subject for you but, do you know how your brother is doing?" I sighed a heavy and labored sigh, "Last we heard, his eyes were open but he made no other responses. Dr. Foxe says that it could another ten or fifteen years before he is fully responsive again. I don't know if I can wait that long. I just want to see him again, but not in a coma. I want the happy-go-lucky Avery back. Freaking car accident. If they had just taken the expressway instead of the back roads, he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines with names that I can't even pronounce and my mom would still be here." Just as I finish my little rant, Oliver's phone rings. He pulls it out of his jacket pocket and looks at the screen. "Excuse me a moment, Love. It's my mom. I'll be by the restrooms if you need me."

***

Oliver's POV:

"Tyler, I told you I didn't want to talk to you anymore. What we had is over. It's been over for a month now and you’re still calling me. I asked you nicely at first to lose my number, but now it's not going to be so nice. Get. Rid. Of. My. Number. I'm happy with my boyfriend, Ashton. They say you never miss a good thing till it's gone. And that proves to be true. If it hadn't been for you, I never would have known how lucky I am to be with Ashton. Good bye Tyler." I said and hung up on him.

***

Ashton's POV:

"How's your mom babe?" "She's good. She said hi." I notice Luke coming with our orders. He comes to the table and displays our mouth-watering pizzas. "Here’s your pizza, hope you enjoy it." "Thank you Luke. You are a very hospitable person. I'll tell my boyfriend here to tell his dad that someone deserves a promotion." I say, smiling at him. "Why thank you... I didn't get your name." "Ashton." He looked at me and smiled back. He had a smile that could make a dead light bulb spark. After we ate our dinner and had a dessert that consisted of huge pieces of chocolate cake with two steaming cups of caramel coffee, we paid for the bill and I left Luke a nice twenty dollar tip and, I might regret this later, my cell number. I need more friends and he seems like a nice enough guy to hang out with. "Now where are we going," I asked as I grabbed my keys from their spot on the booth seat that I sat in. When I looked up, there was horse drawn carriage waiting for us outside the restaurant. "Oliver, are we riding in that?" I panicked. He didn't know, but before my mom died, she took me for riding lessons and I fell off and broke my arm, so I've had a fear of horses ever since. "Yes babe, why?" "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before, but I'm afraid of horses." "Aw honey, why didn't you tell me? I hope you didn't think I would laugh at you. I don't care what you're afraid of. I would never laugh at you because I myself am afraid of spiders. I couldn't watch the part in Spider-Man when he got bit. Eww," he said as he shivered to himself. "I love you so much Oliver Michael Everglade." "I love you more Ashton Fletcher Irwin and one day we’ll live happily ever after." 

***

Luke's POV:

I went to clear Mr. Everglade's son’s table and get the check and when I did, a slip of white paper fell out onto the table. I picked it up and read the short message on it, "985-4673. Text me. -Ash♥" I smiled to myself and stuffed the note in my pocket. "Hey Luke! What are you grinning about?" My best friend Jet, as we liked to call him, asked me as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of a text I got earlier." I looked out the window and Mr. Everglade’s son and Ashton standing out there kissing and even though I just met him, I wished so badly that I was the one kissing him. I need a boyfriend to keep my mind off of him. Or maybe when I get home I'll work some more on my songs. Anything will work. When my shift was over, I walked three blocks to the train station and awaited my daily hour-long train ride back to the North side. I can't say that I hated living on the North side but I didn't care too much for it either. I've been jumped four times and robbed three. I kind of regret moving out of my parents’ house so soon. If I had just taken them up on their offer and stayed there during the course of my four years of college instead of moving out and getting my own apartment. I lived on a street called Spaulding, which is a block and a half from the train station. I put the key into the door and turned the lock. I stepped into the lobby and mumbled a quick hey to the doorman before heading to my apartment. As I walked up to my front door, I saw a red slip of paper taped up. It read, "NOTICE: This is the last warning for the current resident of apartment 12E. You are one payment short of an eviction notice. You currently owe: $125.75" Great. This is just what I need right now, an eviction notice. Especially since I paid my rent last month. I screamed out in anger and frustration and punched my door with all of my might. Guess I'll have to go talk to the landlord tomorrow before I leave for work. I despised my landlord. He was a lazy dick who took the money we paid in rent to supply his gambling habits. Then when it all ran dry, he claimed we didn't pay our rent for that month. I slipped out of my work clothes, placing the note from Ashton on my nightstand, grabbed some sweats and headed to the shower. As I stood there letting the steam melt away the day, my conscious was a clean slate. Nothing on my mind... Except for Ashton. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about him because he was the boyfriend of my boss' son but I could not get him off of my mind. It was just something about her that just made me smile. I turned the shower water off when it started to get cold and stepped out, wrapping my towel around my waist. I walked into my small bedroom and put on my boxers and sweats. After eating a quick meal and watching a little tv, I headed back to my bedroom and turned my covers back. I climbed into my bed and sent him a text message, "Goodnight Ashton. -Luke." I fell asleep thinking of Ashton.

***

Violet’s POV:

I was climbing in my bed when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said. Ashton walked through and sat on the foot of my bed watching me. I don't really remember my mom but I've seen plenty of pictures of her and Ash looks just like her. He's like my mom, in an older brother kind of way, if that makes sense. I don't know where I'd be without him. Sure we don't get along sometimes but I sure as hell would hate if I got someone else as a brother. When I ask him to tell me about Mom, his entire face lights up. "How was your date, Bro?" He grinned to herself. "Ah-mazing. We had the best dinner and the most gorgeous waiter! His name's Luke, and he's so sweet," she gushed. "Well what does he look like?" I asked her. I honestly felt that even though Ash and Oliver had been together for what seemed like forever, I didn't think that they belonged with each other. Now don't get me wrong, I like Oliver and all but he just isn't Ash's type. He likes the artsy ones since that's what he's in college for. He wants to be an art teacher, and he's a classically trained pianist as well. Oliver is all about sports. "Luke is tall with pale – almost snow white – skin, he has stunning blue eyes dirty blonde hair, a lip ring, and a smile that could make a dead light bulb spark back to life," he listed with a starry look in his eyes. He does sound gorgeous though. "Ash, snap out of it, remember you have a boyfriend. A loving boyfriend named Oliver. One you just celebrated a four year anniversary with today." "Sorry. I'm going to let you go to bed now." I climbed into my bed and he came and tucked me in like I was seven but it was something he's done for me since Mom died. He looked in my eyes and said to me quietly, "You look like Mom," then he kissed me on my forehead and shut my door on his way out.  
*** Ashton's POV:  
As I turned over in my bed, my phone beeped. I grabbed it from off of my nightstand and read the text message, "Goodnight Ashton. -Luke." I smiled faintly as I tried to coherently send him a reply, "Goodnight Luke♥ Sweet dreams. -Ash"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of, well, I don't know how long it will be.

November 23, 2014  
The sun shined down brightly on my face giving me a warm glow. I was out on the campus of Northern Illinois University when I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch...." I was about to tell them off when I realized whom I just ran into. I knew those eyes anywhere even though I'd seen them only once. "Luke?" I questioned, he looked stunning in a pair of black skinny jeans, a Nirvana band t-shirt with a red flannel over it, a beanie and a pair of tattered, white Converse. "Hey Ashton. What are you here for?" He asked. "I take classes here. I'm actually in my third year now, how about you. What are you here for?" "Same actually. I'm in my third year too. What's your major?" "Teaching. My minor is Art History," I told him, not taking my eyes off his. It was hard to take my eyes off of his. Well until I looked at his lips when he smiled, putting that damn lip ring on display. "My major is Art History and my minor is Marketing." He said to me. I begin to walk to my car in the student parking lot before he runs up to me and says, "Wait, come with me. I want to show you something. I promise it will be quick." He started walking in the opposite direction so I followed him. It was something oddly intriguing about him that made me want to follow him. He walked toward the fountain in the center of the campus and when we got to it he stopped. "Look. What do you see?" I didn't see very much other than the same fountain that I'd been walking by for the past two years and a couple of trees, "I see a fountain." "No, it’s more than that. It's you future. The water at the bottom is all of your past dreams and aspirations that have pooled at the bottom. The water flowing from the middle section represents all of the dreams that your not sure if your going to go with, but that top spout is the dream that you're meant for." "Wow Luke. That's beautiful. When did you realize all of this?" "Last summer. I was sitting here thinking about what I was going to do with my life and I thought of the fountain as a metaphor." "Well, what do you want to do in life," I asked him. "I really want to be a singer but I have no future in that. So I decided on being an Art Buyer," he said. "Luke, you can't just throw your dream away! How do you know that you don't have a future in the music industry?" I asked him. He gave me this perplexed look, then frowned. "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Ashton, you don't get it. Not everyone is cut out for the music business. It's not like I have producers lining up outside my apartment door. Getting a record deal is a once-in-a-lifetime thing." He looked at his watch and stood up. “It was nice seeing you again. I have to get to work in an hour and a half, and I have an hour-long train ride. I'll see you some other time. Bye Ashton," he said as he walked away. "Luke wait, I have a car. I can give you a ride to your job if you want." "Thanks. But I have to stop at my apartment to change into my uniform and I don't think you want to go to that part of town." "Where is it?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He didn't know that I've grown up in every part of Chicago. "The North side." I laughed out loud at that. I laughed so hard that it brought tears to my eyes. "What are you laughing at?" "Luke, the North side is nothing. Try living on the South side. I’ve lived on the North side. I lived there until I was six. Come on, get your stuff and let’s go." He shrugged and followed me to my car. I started my engine and Stockholm Syndrome from One Direction’s new cd, FOUR, started playing through the speaker system so I turned it up a little louder. People tell me all the time that I have a nice voice. I never thought that was true, I think I suck. I started singing to myself and Colin sang along with me (he must be a Directioner because not too many guys know the song). He had a beautiful and pure voice (I swear he sounded just like Harry). It was amazing. I stopped singing to hear him, but once I stopped to listen, he stop singing too. "Why did you stop?" I asked him, a little disappointed. "Why did you stop? You have a great voice Ashton," he stated. "Stop lying to me Luke. Which building is yours?" I asked as we cruised down his street. "1592. I'm not lying to you. You sounded really good." I pulled into a parking space in front of the building and waited for him to get out. "I'll be waiting here for you Luke." "No! I'm not going to let you sit out here by yourself. You could get hurt. You’re coming in with me. Especially since it's getting dark out." "I'll be just fine right here. You can go in and do what you have to do and I'll still be waiting here." "No. Get out of the car Ashton. Now." I reluctantly got out of the car, locking the doors behind me, and followed him into the building. He opened his apartment door and let me in. "Welcome to mi casa. It's not much but this is all I can afford now. Take a seat, do you want anything to drink?" Yeah, I want a tall drink of you, I thought but then quickly chastised myself for even thinking that considering the fact that I have a boyfriend. "Um, can I just get a glass of water?" He poured some water in a glass and handed it to me. "Thanks. How do you like living on your own? I'd go crazy after a while." I could see his wheels turning when I asked him that, "Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy. I get so lonely and I wish that I at least had a roommate. I'm used to tons of noise because I have two rowdy, older brothers, so being on my own is such an extreme for me." I felt bad for him a little because I don't know if I could handle not being there for Violet and watching her grow up. "Well why don't you ever invite your girlfriend over to keep you company?" He sighed, "I don't have a girlfriend, I’m gay. I haven't been on a date in six months. My last boyfriend ran off with his trainer and left me in his dust." Yes... He's single. I have to keep that in mind if things go bad suddenly between River and I. "I think I have a solution. How about I move in with you and we can split the cost of the rent and utilities. I can be your roommate! What do you think about that?" I asked him with a hint of excitement in my voice. "I don't know how that will work. You're my boss' son's boyfriend. That could cost me my job and if I don't have a job then I won't be able to pay my rent." I paced the length of the living room thinking. "Oliver won't have a problem with it. He trusts me," I said with a grin on my face.

***

Oliver's POV:  
"I'm not going to let you move in with him Ash! You're fine at home with your dad and Violet." "What is your problem Oliver? What do you have against me moving in with him?" he yelled. "You may think I didn't notice it but I saw the way you were looking at him that night at the restaurant. You were watching his every move," I replied. "Jealous much! Four years of a good relationship and you don't trust me? If anyone shouldn't be trusted in this relationship it should be you," he emphasized 'you,' "I'm not the one that cheated. Remember Tyler? Yeah, I know that was him who called the night of our anniversary dinner because when you got up to talk to your ‘Mom’, your real mother called me on my phone asking for you!" He screamed nearly at the top of his lungs. "Ash, can we talk about this rationally please," I pleaded. "No! We cannot talk about this rationally. Rational went out the window a while ago Oliver. I'm just trying to help him out and you think I'm going to cheat. How do you think that makes me feel? I've been a great boyfriend. I went back to you after you cheated on me for nine months with some tool. Nine months Oliver." I rubbed my face with my hand and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist and looked him in the eyes, "Ashto I love you, I really do, but I won't let you move in with him. He might try something with you," I said quietly. He unwrapped my arms from around his waist and looked me square in the face and told me, "It's not what you 'won't let me' do,” he said with a finger in my face, “it's what I want to do. Goodbye Oliver," he glanced on my coffee table and looked at my glowing iPhone, "Tyler is calling you. Tell him I said hi." Then he walked out my door. I don't know if I'll see him again. "Tyler... Hey, how are you? What are you doing tonight?"

***

Lukes's POV: December, 2014

Ashton and I have been roommates for about a week and a half now and I must admit, it's much nicer to have some one else to talk too other myself. I really enjoy his company and I think he enjoys mine. He got a job at the bookstore across the street from my job so we ride to work together. After our shifts are over, we usually just come back to our apartment and chill out in living room watching re-runs of Family Guy or Teen Mom (that show is pretty dramatic sometimes. I’m glad I’m a dude). When he moved in, he offered to sleep on the couch but, being the gentlemen that my mom raised me to be, I told him that he could have my bed. He was being stubborn and decided that he didn't want me sleeping on the couch either so we settled on just sharing the bed. At first I was a little wary about that because I wasn't sure if that was the best idea but he insisted that it wasn't anything other than him not wanting me to sleep on the couch.  
"Hey Luke, what do you want for dinner tonight? I'm thinking Chinese, I have this great recipe for shrimp stir-fry. I can make something else if you want me to though." "No, the stir-fry sounds great. I'll come help you," I said getting up from my spot on the couch. I went and stood next to him at the kitchen sink, "What do you want me to do? I'm pretty good at chopping veggies." He looked at me with this weird look in his eyes, then he stood right in front of me. I hadn't realized how short he was until he stood in front of me. "I'm glad I moved in with you Luke. I needed a change of scenery and this is perfect. I've never felt so free in my life. But if I begin to become to much of a burden, just let me know and I'll pack my stuff and move back home." I looked down into his hazel eyes and told him, "You think you're happy, I'm the one that should be happy. I don't have to look in the mirror to talk to some one." He laughed at that and went to the fridge to get the chicken. "Luke, what made you move out in the first place? Didn't you know that you would miss your family?" I looked at him over at the stove before I answered. He looked great even in his sweats, one of my too large t-shirts, and those all too familiar navy and white TOMS, but it wasn't his looks that made him beautiful (not that it wasn't a plus), it was his personality and his spirit. "I knew that I would miss my family but it was a risk I was willing to take because my dad was verbally abusive towards me and I couldn't handle it so I left. I kept it a secret that I found this place until the night I left. I wrote my mom a note letting her know that I was leaving and I asked her to tell everyone else for me. I couldn't bear to see her face if I were to tell them in person, so I just left without saying goodbye. At times I regret it, but when I think about the things that my dad said to me, I don't ever look back." 

***

Ashton's POV:  
"Well you have me now so if you ever need to talk or vent you can come to me." I walked over to him at the counter and put my hand on his. "Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me." I looked up at him and studied his features, the ark in the bridge of his nose, his strong jaw line, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughed or smiled, the curves of his mouth, and the spot where his lip piercing rests during the day. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are, Luke?" He looked at me funny then shook his head. I could see in his eyes that he honestly had never heard those words before. "I'm telling you now. Luke, you are gorgeous. Inside and out." I stood on my toes to put arms around his neck and was about three seconds from kissing him when the smoke detector went off. "Great, I let the oil burn in the wok. Now we have to start over." "Wait, before you do that..." Luke walked over to me and kissed me. It was one of those kisses that everyone dreams about at night every once in a while. I wasn't expecting a kiss at all but I went with it. When we pulled away, I smiled at him. He smiled back. "How about we just order some shrimp stir-fry instead?" He said. "Yeah, that sounds a lot better." One hour later we're lying on the couch watching tv after stuffing our faces. "I'm going to bed Luke. I'll see you in the morning." "I'll be in there in a few minutes, I'm going to straighten up the kitchen," he tells me from the kitchen sink. I stand up and stretch my back out then walk towards the bedroom. I turned on the light in the room and pulled my hair back. I dive onto the bed and climb under the blankets. I hear Luke singing a vaguely familiar song, I think it’s Stay With Me by Sam Smith, but the way he sang it made it sound ten times better than the original version. As I start to succumb to heavy sleep induced state, Luke slides next to me. He whispers good night to me and then turns towards the window. I roll over so that we're facing the same direction and I lay my head on his shoulder and whisper, "Luke, you're my new best friend. Good night."

***

Luke's POV:

I turn over and watch Ashton sleep as I listen to the pitter-pattering of the rain against the window pane. He looks like an angel when he sleeps. The rise and fall of his chest, the way his fringe falls onto his face. I grab his hand and start to drift off. He opens his eyes and glances at the clock. "What time is it?" I ask. "2:29." I scoot closer to him and he does the same. "luke," he starts, "I have to tell you something." I stare into his brown-green eyes, waiting for him to go on. "Luke, I think I love you. I never believed in ‘love at first sight’ until I met you. You make me believe that love at first sight truly does exist." "Ashton, I don't think I love you... I know I love you." I lean in and kiss him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that things escalated quickly but it's only because I don't know where this is gonna go so just bear with me. Once again, if you like it, give some kudos and leave some comments. I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this and want me to continue it, give me some kudos and leave some comments.


End file.
